Darkseid vs. Thanos
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here. ---- Ahomeschoolingroudon= Darkseid vs. Thanos is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, featuring Darkseid from DC Comics and Thanos from Marvel Comics. Description The two most infamous galactic overlords fight in the cosmic war between DC and Marvel, it's Thanos vs Darkseid! Interlude Boomstick: Whether you think about it or not, there's always this maniacal evil guy that wants nothing more than to bring the universe to its knees. In this case, you have these two monsters who are ready to duke it out. Wiz: Like Darkseid, ruler of Apokolips. Boomstick: And Thanos, the Mad Titan. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Darkseid Wiz: Apokolips, a planet spawned by the destruction of Urgrund. But lying in this planet is the dark ruler. Who runs this planet with an iron fist. Darkseid Boomstick: When the Old Gods fell in Ragnarok the New Gods filled the void. However, Uxas ended up killing his mother Heggra to wrest control of Apokolips from her after his father got trapped on the Source Wall. What a Dick. Wiz: Then he’d kill his brother to gain the Omega Effect for himself. Without regret or remorse he took up the god name Darkseid. Boomstick: As such he gained multiple abilities throughout this process, he gained the strength to lift more than 1000 tons, speed allowing him to think, react and move faster than a well rounded Olympic Athlete and he has inexhaustible stamina Wiz: He also has immense invulnerability and immortal, Darkseid is extremely resistant to most forms of physical and mental harm. Bullets bounce off him and rockets, bombs and lasers won’t leave a mark on him Boomstick: Not even somebody like Lobo or The Justice League is able to hurt Darkseid. However great powerhouses like Superman can be to harm him, Darkseid in his ultimate form the soul fire is able to defeat powerful beings like Mordru, Anti Monitor, Time Trapper, and even an omnipotent being ( the Source) Wiz: Darkseid however is fueled by the Omega Effect, a force of entropy from the destructive side of the Source and use it in a plethora of ways. He can use it for Telepathy, Mind Control, Telekinesis, Matter Manipulation Boomstick: Or when shit gets real, he can bust out the Omega Beams, Darkseid’s most destructive use of the Omega Effect! He can fire a beam right from his eyes and able to track down the opponent as Darkseid can make it travel in a straight line, curve, bend or twist around corners, Darkseid's omega beams destroyed a planet, They’ll find you alright. Wiz: He can also teleport, increase his size and for more deadly attacks he can use the Omega Sanction which is like a living hell, it traps the foe in a series of alternate realities each worse than the last, he also can create avatars to help him attack. Darkseid is a super genius and military strategist and has a healing factor, Darkseid also utilizes the mother box, it is basically a super computer which allows you to teleport, absorb powerful blasts, energy manipulation, Create energy blasts, and force fields. *Darkseid cannot be warped out of reality* . Boomstick: Or the Agony Matrix which..well I’ll let him describe Darkseid: Imagine the worst pain you’ve ever felt in your life, times 1000. Now imagine that pain continuing forever. Wiz: However he can also bring in The Anti-Life Equation. Which is a simple formula of loneliness + alienation + fear + despair + self-worth ÷ mockery ÷ condemnation ÷ misunderstanding × guilt × shame × failure × judgment n=y where y=hope and n=folly, love=lies, life=death, self=dark side Boomstick: My head hurts. Wiz: Darkseid can insert this equation into the heads of his foes, giving the feeling that life is..pretty much pointless. Boomstick: I think we’d need an anti-depressant for that one Wiz: Uh, oh whatever. Darkseid has broken a Green Lantern ring with his bare hands, destroyed an entire space station single-handedly and straight up bitch-slapped Superman! Boomstick: Forget about the Man of Steel Darkseid’s got the Balls of Steel to bitch-slap one of the most powerful characters in fiction and Darkseid has defeated even more character! Wiz: However, Darkseid does have some faults. His Omega Beams have been ineffective by Wonder Woman’s bracelets, he’s vulnerable to Radion and he’s, pretty obsessive Boomstick: He also requires large amounts of willpower to pull of his abilities, why I don’t know but you’ll be cowering in fear if you see this guy near you, Darkseid: I hope you appreciate Kal-El that everything that happens from this point is on your hands. The skies will rain fire, the oceans will boil, the streets will run red with the blood of billions. Only then after your last pitiful hope is extinguished will I end your life. Let’s go! Thanos Wiz: Eternals. An evolutionary offshoot of humanity possessing greaterp owers and longer lifespans than your average Joe. But there’s one Eternal that’s more unique and powerful than all of them, The Mad Titan Thanos Boomstick: Born to the Eternals Mentor and Sui-San Thanos was subject to the Deviant gene at birth. As a result Thanos became a mutant. Like a Teenage Mutant Ninj-''' Wiz: No! Not ninja turtles! What made you think he was a ninja turtle anyway? '''Boomstick: ...I dunno... Wiz: He ended up gaining physical abilties far surpassing that of other Titans. This augmented the powers he inherently possessed as a descendent. Thanos was feared and shunned by his fellow Titans. Boomstick: Rightfully so! He eventually met one fateful day where he’d find companionship with the female embodiment of Mistress Death. With this he decided to win over Death the only way he knew how Thanos: Together we can appreciate the truest expression of my love. Annihilation of everything that is. Boomstick: That’s one way to do it. Wiz: As such he assaulted Titan, as now he only cared about winning over Death. During this time he conquered many worlds. And spent his entire time trying to win over Lady Death. Boomstick: To do this he has Superhuman strength, endurance, reflexes, durability and agility. He’s able to endure extreme heat, cold, radiation and poisons. Even tank hits from powerhouses like Odin, Thor & Drax. Wiz: His mind is immune to psychic attacks and has proven to be even more powerful than Moondragon. He can project psionic blasts and read the minds of various individuals. Boomstick: He’s been able to mind control Hulk and lobotomize the Fallen One with ease. Wiz: He can also blast Plasma or Cosmic Energy for destructive force. As well as manipulate matter entirely. Boomstick: But his best ability is the item, The Infinity Gauntlet. A weird, glove thing with 6 different gems. Time Gem stops time like Dio Brando. Time travel and slow down or speed up time Wiz: Space Gem manipulates space, dimensions, creation of wormholes, etc. Soul Gem manipulates well..souls. Reality Gem allows the wielder to Reality Warp, Power Gem controls all of the power in the universe and Mind Gem allows for unlimited manipulation of psionic powers. Boomstick: Yeah. That’s 6 reasons why you should stay away from The Mad Titan. Otherwise he’ll be one step closer to the heart of Death Thanos: My darling, success is just a heartbeat away. Soon the chains to bind the great Galactus will be yours to lock into place... Death Battle A wrecked Metropolis is shown (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8fRvJiE_7Q) The city continues to get destroyed as boom tubes surround. The alien god Darkseid was taking out the city. And killing everybody he saw his eyes on alongside his parademons Darkseid: Parademons, dispose of these annoyances.. The parademons ran from Darkseid and began killing innocent civilians. But Darkseid noticed something..Thanos was killing innocent civilians..in the same city. Darkseid: Lay off, this is my place to kill Thanos: Nice try, but I’m winning over Lady Death my way. Darkseid: You wouldn’t win her over even with your best might. Thanos: Let me show you how wrong you really are Thanos got into a fighting stance while Darkseid just scoffed Darkseid: A person like you wants to challenge a god? You may want to wish your life goodbye. Because this will be your final moments. FIGHT! Darkseid slowly walked up to Thanos and kicked him right in the chest but Thanos retaliated and punched him in the face. Both clashed heads at each other but Darkseid got knocked back Thanos: So, this is you saying you're a god? If you’re a god, what should I be? Darkseid: An insect. Darkseid got up and bitch slapped Thanos right in the face. Thanos however bitch slapped Darkseid right back. Both rapidly slapped each other but Darkseid grabbed Thanos by the throat Darkseid: You should’ve fled when you had the chance Thanos however teleported both him and Darkseid on top of the Daily Planet. Darkseid: What? (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VXedWYVsIfM) Thanos kicked Darkseid in the groin and shot a small energy beam at him but Darkseid shot his own beam back. Darkseid: You impress me, only slightly Thanos: Too bad you haven’t impressed me Darkseid: Allow me to fix that Darkseid picked up the Daily Planet statue and slammed it onto Thanos and rams it through the Daily Planet building, the entire building explodes when Darkseid rams it through killing everybody but Darkseid and Thanos in the building. Thanos: Damn. Darkseid: I thought so. Darkseid grabbed his kryptonite knife and stabbed Thanos. Thanos only shrugged it off and uppercutted Darkseid back. Darkseid picked up some of the debris and launched it at Thanos Thanos: Is that all? Darkseid: ... Darkseid took a step back as his eyes began to glow Darkseid: Flee.. Darkseid fired his Omega Beam. Thanos however teleported and managed to avoid it as it collided to another piece of debris Darkseid: Hmph. Impressive, no mortal has managed to avoid my omega beam. But, I wager I can still break you. Darkseid began attacking Thanos mentally, attempting mind control however Thanos broke free and rushed at Darkseid while he was vulnerable. And kicked him right in the chest Darkseid: Hmph..mortal.... Darkseid unleashed the Agony Matrix at Thanos causing him to fall to the ground in pain Darkseid: I knew even a man like you could fall to my Agony Matrix. Imagine the worst pain you’ve ever felt. And have that continue on and on. Increasing the amount of pain. Thing is..you don’t have to imagine. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qmf1l5z8kIQ) Thanos however...surprisingly got up. Darkseid: Still alive!? Thanos: Of course, I’m the Mad Titan! And I’ll make sure your death will be slow.. Thanos fired plasma out of his hands but Darkseid fired omega energy back out of his eyes back. Countering each other. Thanos: You’re pretty good.. Darkseid’s eyes began glowing and the entire debris filled area blew up to smithereens. Launching Thanos into the air, but Thanos teleported behind Darkseid and fired plasma at his back. Knocking him down Thanos: Is that all you have? Thanos stepped on Darkseid Thanos: Then I’ve bested you. Time for your demise.. Thanos reached for Darkseid’s neck but Darkseid teleported and began growing in size. Thanos: Ugh.. Darkseid slammed Thanos into a building and Darkseid picked it up and rapidly whacked Thanos with it. However Thanos wasn’t done. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69G9V9BS2Jo) Thanos fired a giant plasma beam at the building destroying it. Thanos teleported behind Darkseid and jumped on his back. However Darkseid grabbed him and tossed him into the ground Thanos: This guy’s good..but he’ll soon meet his fate. Along with the rest of the earth. Thanos grabbed Darkseid by the leg and tried to burn him with plasma but Darkseid kicked him. Darkseid: I hope you appreciate that you’ve been doomed..you can’t even defend yourself against me any longer. Soon you’ll see death herself. Darkseid swung his leg down but Thanos fired plasma as he swung. Knocking Darkseid to the ground Thanos: As if, I’m seeing her when the earth including you has been destroyed. Darkseid switched back to his regular form and fired a giant omega beam. Launching Thanos away, Darkseid teleported to him and swung his arms down. Thanos: I hate you..I think it’ll be time I seal your doom. Darkseid: As if..you’ve already fallen before my might. Darkseid walked up to him Darkseid: But there’s still some part of me that knows mercy. Darkseid used Omega Sanction and began trapping Thanos in painful alternate realities....Thanos however came prepared. He got ready and pulled out the Infinity Gauntlet Thanos: With this..I will end him.. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZFZjegvE6OA) Thanos got back to the reality Darkseid was in. Thanos: Now..that I have the Infinity Gauntlet...I will end you. Darkseid: You’re gonna kill me with that? Insanity. I’ve tried that out myself..it’s dead you here my insect. Dead. Thanos proved him wrong however and two stone pillars emerged from the ground and slammed at him Thanos: You must not know the power it has.. Darkseid picked up the pillars and crushed them. Thanos: I’m not done yet Thanos began ambushing Darkseid with energy blasts and blasted him up into space. Darkseid: I need to counter his..infinity gauntlet.. Thanos flew up into space and fired another huge blast of energy knocking Darkseid onto the moon Thanos: You can’t counter the Infinity Gauntlet. Nothing else can match up to it. Darkseid however pulled out the Anti-Life Equation and used it. Darkseid: I will end this now. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rkDKSkOA1es) Darkseid and Thanos jumped at each other and fired Omega Energy and Plasma at each other. Thanos however fired a massive energy wave destroying the moon Thanos: I have bested you in every way possible mortal. If you really think you can stand against the titan make your move, otherwise you can get lost. Darkseid: No. I’m not done with you. I’ll make sure that I end your life, slowly, painfully. Darkseid was floating through space and got ready for more combat. Thanos: You still try to fight? Can’t you see that it’s hopeless? (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5IslP3treO4) Darkseid: I shall prove that the entire universe shall bow down to me. And me alone. Never with somebody like you. You are merely a man. And I..am a god.. Darkseid rushed at Thanos and fired a Omega Beam right at his face but Thanos managed to resist and suddenly, Darkseid couldn’t move. He was being held still by telekinesis. Darkseid: W-what!? Thanos: I shall best you. The only way..I know how! Thanos suddenly stopped time. And teleported away. He resumed it and Darkseid felt..different..he was being erased from existence entirely by The Infinity Gauntlet’s Reality Gem. Then, he vanquished from existence entirely. Thanos: He’s down..one last thing to do.. Thanos used The Infinity Gauntlet to destroy Apokolips. Thanos then laughed K.O! Thanos went back to earth and began destroying it with The Infinity Gauntlet Conclusion Boomstick: Holy shit that was awesome.. Wiz: While Darkseid may be a very tough fighter he couldn’t compete with the likes of the Infinity Gauntlet. Boomstick: While Darkseid is strong The Infinity Gauntlet is able to sink the west coast of the US and Japan with only 2% of it’s power. Once The Infinity Gauntlet used 100% of it’s power Darkseid was a goner Wiz: And The Infinity Gauntlet can’t even destroy itself, so there’s no way Darkseid would be able to destroy it Boomstick: Also, Thanos is immune to psychic attacks so The Anti-Life Equation’s formula would be meaningless. Wiz: Lastly while Darkseid is penetrated by attacks of Superman. Thanos can brush off attacks from the likes of Odin. Even if the Darkseid could tank hits from the Power Gem. Thanos had 5 other ways to kill Darkseid. Leaving this victory pretty straight forward Boomstick: Darkseid could’ve won, but instead he faded away Wiz: The winner is Thanos ---- |-| Bigthecat= Backgrounder (288).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Darkseid_Thanos_Fake_Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Darkseid vs thanps.jpg|Hipper Thanos_VS_Darkseid_HD.jpg|Hoot Freeman Thanos_VS_Darkseid_(by_DoomFest).png|DoomFest Galactic Overlord Remake V3 by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V4 Galactic Overlord Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V3 T vs D2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 T vs D.jpg|Simbiothero Darkseid_vs_Thanos.PNG|GameboyAdv Death Battle 570000.jpg|Risto733 What-if Death Battle Darkseid vs. Thanos.jpg|Venage237 Darkseid vs Thanos Den.PNG|DENSTIFY1 Than the man vs Darkieieieuid.PNG|DENSTIFY1 V2 Than the Man vs Sarkdied.PNG|DENSTIFY1 V3 Darkseid VS Thanos (Yoshirocks92).png|Yoshirocks92 (Original Thumbnail) Thanos vs Darkseid.png|ZDogg S Thanos vs Darkseid 2.png|Arceusdon Darkseid vs Thanos 2.png|Arceusdon Thanos vs Darkseid Cartoonfan (1).png|Cartoonfan12345 Thanos_VS_Darkseid_sebas_-v5-.png|StarMario89 Sketch-1543663190509.png|EmperorDedede Thanos VS Darkseid (Yoshirocks92).jpg|Yoshirocks92 (2nd Thumbnail) ThanosVsDarkseid.jpg|BakaLord Description Marvel VS DC! These two bulky powerful alien dictators with god-like power clash in a battle of epic proportions. Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Wiz: Dicators. Evil tyrants with unimaginable power and ability. Boomstick: And these two hefty, insane, alien dictators aim to topple the universe with their insane power! Like Darkseid, wielder of the Omega Effect and Ruler of Apokilipis. Wiz: And Thanos, the Mad Titan and lover of Mistress Death. Boomstick: Also, to make the battle more interesting, we will be giving Darkseid and Thanos their most powerful power-ups and equipment with the exception of the Heart of the Universe for Thanos since it basically makes him Omnipotent. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to anaylse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Darkseid Wiz: Long ago when the legendary Old Gods died, two planets were formed from the remains of one of their former planets.One was New Gensis, a peaceful and lush world and the other was Apokolips, a hellish industrial world. '''Boomstick: Uxas was born to the Royal family of Apokolips, but was never destined to inherit the throne and the powers that came with it. Since his dad was frozen in the Source Wall, Uxas killed his brother Drax and his mother Queen Hegra, what a nice guy! Wiz: While doing this, he entered the Omega Chamber where his brother would gain the rights of a New God but once he was dead, Uxas entered the chamber becoming much stronger and gaining the Omega Effect and took the name, Darkseid! Boomstick: Darkseid launched a war on New Gensis but soon turned his attention elsewhere to Earth but was continually stopped by Superman and the Justice League. I guess that's what you get when your name is named after the thing Sith Lords use! Wiz: Eventually though, Darkseid was killed by his own son Orion who brought his father’s evil reign to an end though Darkseid would eventually return to continue carrying out his evil deeds. Boomstick: Darkseid is strong enough to knockdown a Mother Box enhanced Batman like he was nothing, physically overpower the likes of Superboy and Superman, hold open a hole between Dimensions, defeat legions of superheroes simultaneously and hold his own against a Multiverse-empowered Green Lantern. ' Wiz: He’s also fast enough to catch the likes of Superman and the Flash off-guard, can move at immeasurable speeds and is able to process information and react to events within a microsecond. Boomstick: His durability is also really fucking OP as he’s been unharmed from the combined attacks of Supergirl and Superboy, taken hits from Superman on a regular basis, was unfazed by a combined attack from the Justice League and was only knocked out from a combined attack from the Green from all over the Multiverse. Wiz: Additionally, it is stated that Darkseid can never truly die unless he allows himself to and even when his Orion did manage to supposedly “kill” him he just revived himself. '''Boomstick: To get onto his wider range of abilities, he can fire powerful energy blasts that are powerful enough to knock back the likes of Orion and Superman, create living beings to serve his will and can manipulate matter and transmute elements to the point where he can destroy humans with a mere thought, degrade and de-evolve living organisms and disperse the molecules of his opponents in order to erase them from existence. ' Wiz: He can also change his size at will, mess around with his opponents’ souls, drain the power of mystical beings and teleport himself and other beings or objects anyway in the universe to the point where he can teleport entire planets with just his mind. 'Boomstick: There’s also his telepathic abilities which are also RIDICULOUSLY powerful. Hell, he’s been able to mind control both Superman and Martian Manhunter at once, forced Supergirl to experience unending pain until he was distracted and was able to mind control billions of Daxamites simultaneously. ' Wiz: He can also travel through time at will, send others travelling through time and has cosmic awareness, but his most iconic ablity of all is his Omega Beams.. '''Boomstick: Which are obviously a rip-off of Superman’s heat vision but a WAY cooler one though! Wiz: Right, not only can these beams injure opponents but they can also disentegrate them, teleport them, send them travelling through time, transmute them into objects and bring them back from the dead. They can lock onto targets like homing missles and travel around several objects in order to hit said targets. Darkseid can also make them invisible if he desires to in order to catch his foes off-guard. The beams are so powerful that they’ve even been able to damage cosmic beings such as The Spectre and the Anti-Monitor. Boomstick: He can additionally use the Omega Sanction on his opponents which traps them in an infinite number of realities where they are continually being born, growing up and dying at an accelerated rate. It’s also extremely difficult for people to escape from unless Darkseid wills it. Damn, this Omega Sanction thing sounds worse then me being forced to hang out with my ex-wife! Wiz: There’s also the Agony Matrix which essentially forces the opponent to re-live the most painful experience in their life with 1000 times more pain forever and the Anti-Life Equation which represents the dark part of The Source The equation is as follows: loneliness + alienation + fear + despair + self-worth ÷ mockery ÷ condemnation ÷ misunderstanding × guilt × shame × failure × judgment n=y where y=hope and n=folly, love=lies, life=death, self=dark side. Even when using only a fraction of the equation can make the user powerful enough to warp reality and using the full equation enabled Darkseid to force his will upon every human, Superhero and Supervillian on Earth. Boomstick: Wait, so I can basically force my will onto the entire planet with a simple equation?! I really need to start getting my head around this who,e maths thing again. Wiz: Also, the Darkseid that interacts with the DC Universe most often a avatar of the ‘True Darkseid’. If a foe is particularly powerful he can fight his opponents in this form which usually resides in another plane of existence and if Darkseid attempts to enter the Multiverse in this form it will be torn to shreds. He can also create singularities to swallow the Multiverse and transform it into a reality where only he exists if he needs to. In this form he was able to win a war in Heaven and is powerful enough to be considered a threat by the Monitors who are the Guardians of the Multiverse. Boomstick: However, his big trump card is the Soulfire Matrix, a power-up that was meant to give Darkseid the power of the Anti-Life Entity and is fuelled by the souls of dead New Gods. It greatly increases Darkseid’s power to the point where he was able to defeat the physical embodiment of The Source which is essentially the source of all existence in the DC Multiverse so he is basically Nigh-Omnipotent in this form. ' Wiz: Darkseid is extremely intelligent and has set in plans in motion thousands of years in advance. He was able to split the Olympian Gods apart so that he could conquer them more easily, force the Guardians of the Universe to surrender in a war between him and the Green Lantern Corps, developed a device capable of reading every kind on Earth and was able outplay The Source which is essentially Omniscient. He’s also evil to the core and is cold, calculating and manipulative and is willing to let resistance build up just so he can crush all their hope. He has incredible willpower and is able to rule over planets with his mere will and determination. '''Boomstick: Darkseid has defeated the Justice League numerous times, conquered the likes of Earth-2 and Earth-3, captured the Olympian Panthoen, defeated the Guardians of the Universe in a war against them, has captured and taken over the Black Racer, an aspect of death itself, has betean The Source and is an integral part of the Universe that is untouchable by The Spectre who is Nigh-Omnipotent. ' Wiz: However, despite all his power Darkseid does have his faults, he is vulnerable to a substance called Radion, can lose some of his power if he is ever disconnected from the Omega Effect and is destined to be killed by his son Orion. '''Boomstick: He’s also had some REALLY embrassing moments in the comics, like when he worked as a Macdonalds employee, was robbed and betean up by ordinary thugs or the time he tripped and fell flat on his face in front of all his minions. Wiz: But, with sheer willpower, intelligence and his vast array of abilities Darkseid has definitely earned his reputation as one of the greatest threats to the DC Universe! Darkseid: I hope you appreciate Kal-El that everything that happens from this point is on your hand. The skies will rain fire, the oceans will boil, the streets will run red with the blood of billions. Only then, after your last pitiful hope is extinguished, will I end your life. Thanos Wiz: Thanos was born to his parents Mentor and Sui-San on the Moon Titan and was part of technologically-advanced race known as the Eternals. Boomstick: Too bad he was born with this weird gene which made him look like the Purple Guy from Five Nights at Freddy’s that caused his mother to try and kill him at birth. God, don’t make me remember those jump-scares! ''' Wiz: However, despite his strange appearance, Thanos was quite an intelligent child and dreamed of becoming a scientist, but signs of his true nature slowly began to emerge when a mysterious girl appeared to Thanos and told him to kill the creatures which had previously killed his friends. He then began to kill his fellow Eternals in order to find an answer for his strange genetic makeup which impressed the girl immensely. '''Boomstick: What the hell?! What kind of girl would be impressed by murder?! Wiz: Well, turns out this girl was actually the physical manifestation of Death itself so murdering was kind of her thing. Boomstick: Thanos would eventually discover this and tried to romance Death but she rejected his advances, he then decided that to impress her he would have to go on a massive murder-spree and went about ravaging his Homeworld and other planets in order to do so, acts which would eventually bring him into contact with the heroes of Earth. ' Wiz: Thanos conducted experiments on himself and managed to gain a vast array of different abilities. He is strong enough to one-shot The Thing and War Machine, smack Thor aside, send the Hulk flying with his blows, was able to punch Captain Mar-vell from Saturn’s moon all the way to Earth and managed to keep up with Champion when he had the Power Gem. '''Boomstick: He’s fast enough to react to Thor’s hammer and stop it before it could hit him, is able to move at speeds that make him invisible to the human eye and is able to keep up with Faster-Than-Light characters. He’s also tough enough to take hits from the likes of Silver Surfer, Odin, Drax, Thor’s lightning and even Galactus who is usually considered as a Universal-level threat even in his weaker state. ' Wiz: He’s also been banned from death by Death itself so it’s extremely difficult to put him down for good coupled with the fact that he has a powerful healing factor that is strong enough to heal him from being disintegrated in a matter of seconds. 'Boomstick: His main methods of attack are his energy blasts which he typically fires from his hands and eyes and can malnipulate energy to the point where he can dissolve molecules, disintegrate other beings and draw in energy from other sources to increase his own power. He can charge up his fists with energy to increase the striking power of his attacks and has been able to match the likes of Odin and the In-Betweener with energy blasts and even harm Galactus with them. Damn, these energy manipulation ablites sound very familiar to a certain other alien dictator from DC they should totally fight oh wait! ' Wiz: Thanos can heal other beings, construct objects, aborsb the life-force of other beings including God-like beings to increase his power and manipulate matter to point where he was able to turn a Skrull alien into stone. 'Boomstick: He can also curse other beings with immortality like the time he made Deadpool immortal, kill supposedly immortal beings and can teleport himself and other beings anywhere in the universe and even to other dimensions and realities if he needs to, though his teleportation ablites seem to be tied to the existence of his Techno-Mystic Chair as without it he is unable to teleport on his own. ' Wiz: Thanos’s telepathic ablites are also particularly impressive as he’s been able to mind-control the Hulk, drive Drax insane, win a mental battle against the likes of Moondragon and can retrieve information from Galactus’ mind who is also a powerful telepath. '''Boomstick: Thanos can additionally levitate and fly and also generate force fields through his link to his Techno-Mystic Chair which are able to tank attacks from Silver Surfer and were only broken when Galactus used a considerable amount of his power in order to break them. Wiz: On top of his regular ablites, Thanos also has some powerful equipment on-hand to assist him in battle such as the aforementioned Techno-Mystic Chair that allows him to teleport and generate force fields as long as it stays intact and a Stasis Rifle which is a single-shot gun that traps it’s target in a cube of energy, however the most powerful tool in his arsenal by far is .. Boomstick: His amazing Pimp Hand!! A move so powerful it allows him to backhand anyone who gets in his way including Captain America, The Hulk, Drax, Mephisto, She-Hulk, the In-Betweener, and Thor, Beast, Iron-Man and Vision all at once. Wiz: Ahem, the most powerful tool in his arsenal by far is the Infinty Gaunlet, a glove which contains the 6 Infinty Stones which effectively allow the user to become Nigh-Omnipotent when they are used as a unit. The Power Gem increases the user’s strength and stamina to infinite levels and allows them to replicate any superpower, the Time Gem allows the user to travel through time, control the aging of beings, trap foes in unending loops of time and can allow them to become Omnipresent. The Space Gem allows the user to control all of space according to their will enabling them to teleport anywhere in the universe and increase their speed, the Reality Gem allows users to break the laws of Physics, resurrect the dead and warp reality on a universal scale, the Soul Gem can control the souls of both living and dead beings and attack them and the Mind Gem allows the user to read and control all minds in the universe simultaneously. Boomstick: But, despite it’s insane power the Infinty Gaunlet does have it’s restrictions as certain Nigh-Omnipotent and Omnipotent beings such as the Beyonders, the Living Tribunal and The-One-Above-All have proven resistent to it and it can also not be used outside of the Marvel Universe. ' Wiz: Thanos is also a skilled hand-to-hand fighter and martieux artist and is incredibly intelligent being a genius in every field of advanced science and has created technology far more advanced then human technology. He was able to create a weapon with the capacity to destroy stars in a very short amount of time, create clones of himself, has create shackles that were tied to their opponent’s life-force and has been able to out-smart the likes of Mephisto and the In-Betweener before. Lastly, he has incredible willpower and will not concede to anyone unless he manages to accomplish his goal or is killed in the process. '''Boomstick: He’s been able to fight the likes of Odin to a stalemate, match the power of the In-Betweener, fight evenly with Galactus for a period of time, battle Thor when he was in his Warriors Madness state and had the Power Gem, defeat the likes of Black Bolt, the Fallen One and The Champion and was able to destroy half the universe with a click of his fingers when in possession of the Infinty Gaunlet. ' Wiz: Despite his power though Thanos is still pretty arrogant. He is also vulnerable to the likes of Drax who was specifically created to kill him, is constantly competing with Deadpool over Death’s affections, subconsciously allows himself to lose a lot of the time and can struggle to compete against Multiversal or Nigh-Omnipotent threats without the Infinty Gaunlet. '''Boomstick: Also, eventhough this happened in a different reality there was the time where he ended up chasing Spider-Man in his ‘Thanoscopter’ and then got arrested by the NYPD which was pretty stupid. Wiz: But, with his great intelligence, willpower and vast array of ablites, Thanos will stop at nothing to eradicate the universe and win Lady Death’s affections! Thanos: I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail nonetheless. It's frightening, turns the legs to jelly. I ask you to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same. And now it's here. Or should I say, I am. Pre-DEATH BATTLE Darkseid_Thanos_SET.png|Nksjoa Darkseid_Thanos_SET_Variant.png|Nksjoa V2 Wiz: All right the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It’s time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Bigthecat Category:"Space" Themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:Death Battles with Music